Sketch Book
by Moonlit13Rose00
Summary: What would happen if a picture that was drawn came to life? What if it was many different anime and video game characters? This is a story about a girlme and her friends as they experience a very exciting, interesting, and abnormal school year.


**Hey everyone! Long time no see! I know I haven't posted for any of my other stories but oh well... This one I hope will be a little bit better. It a major crossover oh my favorite animes and video games/reality. Look through my eyes and see what it'd be like to have anime real. Anyways... here's the Summery.**

_**What would happen if a picture that was drawn came to life? What if it was many different anime and video game characters? This is a story about a girl(me) and her friends as they experience a very exciting, interesting, and abnormal school year.**_

**Animes:**** Inuyasha; Naruto; Fruits Basket; Rurouni Kenshin; Yu Yu Hakusho; Fullmetal Alchemist; and Death Note**

**Video Games:**** Kingdom Hearts (I; CoM; II); Final Fantasy VII; Final Fantasy VIII; and Final Fantasy X & X-2.**

* * *

_**Sketch Book**_

**_By: SakuraChan101_**

* * *

**PART I**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

It was mid afternoon, the wind blew calmly through the trees making the leaves rattle against one another. The grass rippled as the wind blew over the quiet and calming ground. On this calm, clear, breezy day a girl around the age of sixteen sat on the porch of her trailer home in silence. Her chestnut brown hair flowed in the wind as she leaned on the railing. Her dark eyes closed letting the wind wash over her still form, sending her mind to wander. 

She sighed as she lowered her head before she heard a soft meow from her black and white cat. With a smile, she scratched her cat on the head as if she was happy to have alittle company. "Hey Panda-Bear..." She muttered in a sweet baby talk like voice. "How's my baby-boy today, huh?"

The cat climbed into her lap and laid down enjoyed the scratch behind the ears that he was receiving. "Lonely too huh?" She sighed looking towards the ground. "So am I. There's nothing to do when there's no one your age around. You know... sometimes I wish... that the characters of my favorite animes would just... sprout from the manga or my drawings and live here like you and me..."

She went silent for a few seconds before finishing with. "But that's all in my head... that'll never happen. That's as impossible as you becoming female over night." At that Panda looked up at her with fearful eyes. This made her laugh lightly. "I don't mean that seriously. So don't worry." Her cat meowed then laid his head back down again.

Silence once again fell over her as she petting her cat. All of her thoughts roamed through her mind as she sat there on the porch. "Why do I have to be the lonely one?"

The silence was interrupted when the phone rang which, of course, made her nearly jump out of her skin. "Sheesh! People need to think before they call me... I could have been in the shower." She said lifting her cat in her arms and went inside. She quickly grabbed the phone and sat in the recliner with the phone in hand, and Panda on her lap. "Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Is Chelsea there?" A very familiar female voice spoke on the other line.

"This is Chelsea..." She replied in a 'dur' voice. "The one and only Chelsea Mikala. What's up Kay?" Kay was KaRhonda for short. The girl was one of Chelsea's best friends.

"Nothing much... And, duh, Chels' who else would you be? Wait... don't answer that." Kay said which made Chelsea laugh slightly.

Chelsea ran her fingers through her chin length, layered cherry wood colored hair with a roll of her dark chocolate brown eyes. "You need help, Kay.."

"You think I don't know that?!"

She shrugged even though she knew Kay couldn't see her. "Could of fulled me.. Besides the fact that you never think about anything other than Kouga or Sanosuke nude, yes that's really both won't and will surprise me."

Silence fell on the other side of the phone for a few seconds before Kay replied with. "You... shut up..." Chelsea laughed at her best friend's lack of response. "Even if I know that, that's true. You can't say a word! What about you? Your thinking usually of either Inuyasha or Kakashi the same way, so you have no room to talk!"

"Actually... if you think about it, Kay, I do have the right. I know I think of those two the same way so I can say." Chelsea made a very good point that even Kay didn't reply to until.

"Uhh.. Chels' I gotta go. My cousins are getting into the outside trash can. Talk to you later!"

"Bye!" The other line went dead and with a sigh, she took the phone away from her ear pushing the 'Talk' button. "Now what?" Chelsea asked herself as she stared at the blank TV screen in front of her out of boredom. She stood, knocking the cat off her lap, not realizing she did so until Panda jumped off her lap. "Whoops... sorry boy." With a scratch on the head, Panda mewed before trotting over to the couch and laid on top of it.

Chelsea stretched her arms over her head before walking to her small bedroom which consisted of a bed on the left as soon as you walk in, with a side table. A desk that had her beloved computer on it, in front of her on the right wall with a black shelf which held all her precious anime, manga, and video games of all sorts. A TV in front of the window in the very front of the room and lastly a dresser with a shelf full of books that she really hadn't read, besides her Harry Potters.

"There's nothing to do..." She muttered as she glanced around the room. "I don't feel like watching TV, getting on my computer, playing video games, read, write, draw... Wait.. That's it!" She exclaimed in excitement as she went over to her desk grabbing a black 3 inch binder off her top shelf. This binder was restrictly for drawing only. Her precious and beloved, Sketch Book. "Hmm... what to draw though..." She sat at her computer and switched it on looking through the millions of pictures she had saved to the thing. _I'm surprised this thing still has memory. _

After printing a picture from each of her favorite animes and video games, time seemed to pass quickly, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. Soon she was all set to draw. "Alright!" Chelsea took the picture, sketch book of course, and art supplies to the living room and started to sketch the first picture. It was one of her favorite animes, InuYasha.

Before she knew what happened, when she had finished the drawing she dozed off into a deep sleep. Oh she was in for a surprise in the morning.

* * *

"Grrr... damn it Kagome! Where in seven hells are you?!" Yelled a very angry voice across the open fields and thick forest nearby. The voice was that of a young man, who was very pissed off. Apparently this 'Kagome' had gone missing, and what was worse, it was the night of the new moon, and for Inuyasha.. that wasn't good. "When I find her! I swear she'll regret it!" 

Inuyasha groaned as he walked into Kaede's Village his eyes, ears, and nose search for some trace of the human miko girl. _Where could she have gotten to? One minute her scent is everywhere and the next it just... disappears!_

"Inuyasha!" Called a male voice from behind. This made him groan even more, not wanting to deal with the monk at the moment. "Maybe Kagome-sama just went home, she hasn't been back there in a while."

Inuyasha narrowed her eyes. "And how would you know this?" He sneered at his comrade. He didn't even give his companion a chance to reply before he said, "Look Miroku, I don't have fucking time to deal with your shit! I have to find Kagome! Got it?!" With that, the angry hanyou turned his back on the monk before stalking off towards InuYasha Forest.

Inuyasha was no normal being. He wasn't even full human! More like... a half human half demon thing? A hanyou. Anyone could tell that he had demon blood because of his long flowing silver hair, dog ear, golden eyes, claws, and fangs. It was kinda obvious. But... there were times that he would show his human side though. Like on the new moon-

"Okay! Stop revealing everything about me!" Inuyasha yelled into the nothingness receiving a soft 'sorry' in reply. Silence fell all around him as he continued deeper into the forest, it was abnormal to have things so quiet. "Grr... damn it Kagome! If you hadn't ran off I wouldn't be going through all this.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled a familiar female voice within the trees. This made him pause as he listened for the voice again. "Inuyasha!"

_Kagome... _He thought as he started to follow her voice. "Kagome! Come out! I'll get you for leaving the group so suddenly! Get back her, dammit!" He yelled into the forest as he went deeper into the trees.

"Inuyasha!" The voice was fainter now as if it was moving further and further away. This made worry sprout deep within the stubborn hanyou's heart. "Inuyasha..."

"Kagome... Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in worry as he followed the sound of her voice. Her scent, which would have been easier to follow, was also disappearing faster and faster. This was not good at all. The closer Inuyasha seemed to get the further Kagome was. _Kagome.. Please hang on... if this is Naraku's doing, he's dead. _He growled deeply to himself.

Suddenly everything seemed to freeze in place around him, as if time stopped and nothing was real. This surprised the inu-hanyou beyond all belief. _What the hell is going on?! Its as if everything is... unbelievable... What the..?! _Ahead a blinding white light appeared as a small dot. The closer her went the bigger the light became. _Is this what Kagome disappeared into? _The light grew larger and consumed the unexpecting hanyou completely.

* * *

Chelsea sat straight up screaming. "Inuyasha! Don't go toward the light!" She paused for a moment in utter confusion. Her eyes wandered around the room, which she noticed was her livingroom. "Oh... it was just a dream.."She muttered under her breath looking to her sketch book. "But why did it feel so real?" 

A yawn escaped from within and she stretched. "Maybe I shouldn't worry about it." Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door. _What the...? _Her eyes wandered to the clock on the microwave. _7:54 AM!! Whoever's at my door this early has another thing coming! _

Chelsea stood irritated when another knock was heard at the door. "I'm comin'!" She yelled as she reached to open it. "You better have a damn good reason to be here at 7-" Chelsea instantly stopped in her tracks, the color in her face drained as she stared at the person on her doorstep. "7... 45..." Her heart stopped as she stared at the being in front of her in fear. "N... Naraku..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Ooooh!! You were thinking it'd be Inuyasha, huh? Lol! Don't cha love me... No no you'll see Inuyasha later (coughnextcoughchaptercough) but not this time. Now! Review and tell me what you guys think! Love ya!**

**-::Haruno Sakura::**


End file.
